


The Hard Way

by Ruby_Tuesday



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Tuesday/pseuds/Ruby_Tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nasty fight with Richard turns steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellemelange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelange/gifts).



> A fantasy inspired by and dedicated to my Naughty friend bellemelange.  
> Enjoy my dear! ;)

You barged into the apartment slamming the door behind you throwing your coat and handbag on the wooden chest, not even noticing when they landed on the floor instead.

Seconds later Richard barged in, slamming it shut for the second time, causing the neighbors dogs to start barking even more.

"Slamming the door in my face now, nice attitude, real mature" He shouts after you.

"Out!!!" You scream back at him, pointing your finger angrily at the door. "I can't believe you even had the nerve to come back here tonight."

His face was red, veins showing on his forehead, lips taut. He started taking off his jacket.

"Don't bother Richard, I said I want you out of here!"

Your own face was burning, and you were shaking although you were doing your best not to show it.

He said nothing, just started pacing slowly towards you, step by step.

Your heart was beating in your chest, not even your own rage could keep you from feeling intimidated by the angry figure approaching you.

"Leave!" You said again. "I can't even look at you right now!"

But he just kept pacing towards you, slow, confident, and rigid with anger.

You started backing up, almost tripping over the end table, as he got closer and closer.

"Richard..." Your voice was still menacing, but now it was also starting to crack as you realized that he was not in the slightest way perturbed by your threats.

Before you knew it he had you backed up against the wall. It was only when you felt your back touch the hard surface that you snapped out of your daze. Your eyes once again turned fierce, and you pushed at his chest with all you had, he hardly budged however, the hard muscles of his lean torso only causing your hands to sting at the contact.

"I hate you!!!

He was not phased at all by this, but moved forward, just an inch away from touching you. You could feel his hot breath on your face, his chest slightly heaving as he breathed steadily, towering over you. He was furious, but calm at the same time. That made you feel uncomfortable. And it was also causing an awakening in your belly. This infuriated you even more. You pushed at his chest again. His blue eyes were piercing yours, his gaze burning through your skin.

You raised your arm to slap him, but even though you had never gone as far as striking him he anticipated your move, grabbing your wrist and holding it above your head, pressed to the wall.

"How DARE you!!!" you shouted, struggling to free yourself and pushing him away with your free arm. This only resulted in him pushing back, leaning further into you, his body finally making contact with yours as he took your other hand, bringing it close to the other and pinning them both against the wall without any effort.

You kept struggling. Both your hands now being trapped, all you could do was use your body to push him away. You pushed forward with your hips as hard as you could, and he instinctively pulled back, not fast enough to hide the growing evidence of his arousal pressing against your lower abdomen.

"Ah, ah, ah, easy love" he said in a gruff voice, raising his eyebrows as he grinned. " you don't want to damage the goods, you'll regret it later".

His remark and his smug, cocky attitude only fueled your anger more, your lips curled up in snarl as you pushed forward again violently. "You self absorbed bastard, this is serious and all you can do is make snide remarks!"

Your second attack caught him off guard and he let out a loud grunt as your pelvis crashed against his hard erection. When he looked down at you again his eyes were narrow, black as the night, his nostrils flaring. His grip around your wrists tightened, they were starting to feel numb.

"ENOUGH!" He growled.

Before you could brace yourself his lips were on yours, demanding and relentless, his free hand angrily pulling your blouse free of your skirt, the agile fingers tackling each button, undoing them quickly and without effort.

"No" you mumbled, your lips crushed beneath his.

Your breasts were now bare to him and he released your hands only to pin them again on either side of you. Your head started spinning as his warm lips assaulted first your neck, biting you right below the ear, and then each of your breasts, nibbling at your hardening nipples before suckling them.

You were panting now, and trying to resist the feeling growing inside you, "stop!!!" you gasped.

Richard gave one last, long suck to your nipple, letting it go with a pop, and then he was looking into your eyes again, he was also breathing heavily now, and his voice came out hoarse as he said "uh uh, I don't think so".

He once again took both your wrists in his left hand, and while he kept staring at you straight in the eyes he fumbled with his belt and jeans, freeing his rigid cock and leaning into you so that it pressed against your belly. You hissed, and closed your eyes, leaning your head against the wall.

"No" he growled "open them". Your eyelids were heavy as you did as he said. He then leaned close to your ear and whispered "I am going to let go of your wrists. DON'T try anything."

The minute he let go you pushed against him again, he grabbed them again pinning them behind your back. "You naughty, naughty girl. Alright then, we'll do this the hard way." His free hand pulled up your skirt, and he pulled at your panties. They dug into your skin as he attempted to rid you of them.

"Wait, wait, I'll be good" you gasped "let me take them off".

"Too late" he snarled, and with one firm yank he managed to rip through one of the sides, making it easier to slide them down.

He then let go of your wrists, put his hands behind your thighs and with one swift movement he lifted you up against the wall and entered you, impaling you on his being so that you were now trapped. There was no preparation, no tenderness, and for that matter, no resistance on your part as his thick cock slid easily between your tight but slick folds. Your angry mind and yearning body were not in synch with one another, so while the first had been busy throwing insults at him, the second was preparing to receive every inch of his engorged manhood.

You threw your hands around his shoulders as he thrust into you, mercilessly, letting out all the built up frustration, punishing you for being so stubborn and irrational with him. He spoke harshly, through his teeth.

"I..." _thrust_

"said..." _thrust_

"I..."  _thrust_

"was SORRY!" the last thrust was more forceful than the others, making you cry out.

He kept a steady rhythm, pushing up into you again, and again, filling you to the hilt, the both of you groaning, panting, until finally you were shouting in unison, your pussy clenching around him, his fingers digging into your thighs as you bit his neck to stifle your scream.

When the shaking finally stopped he collapsed against you, and after a few moments he gently let you slide back to the ground, wrapping his arms around your waist when he realized your legs were trembling and you had trouble standing. He kissed you gently, on your forehead, and then your lips, and then pressed his forehead against yours. You remained like that until your breathing had steadied, then you looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, this isn't over mister" you said.

"Oh I know" he replied, the corner of his mouth curling up in a smirk as he cocked his head to the side. "But maybe we can continue this ' _conversation_ ' in a more appropriate setting". He raised his eyebrows and headed towards the bedroom, leaving you there shaking your head and already trying to come with another excuse to get mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Richard doesn't have tats and they should be partially dressed but this pic just fits the mood so well.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/image_zpsuusqcabg.jpeg.html)  
> 


End file.
